


Will You Be My Omega?

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis Scientia, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: The council wants Noctis to find a mate but Noctis only wants Ignis. Ignis who has only ever been known as a beta despite presenting omega. Asking in desperation, Noctis finds that Ignis wants to be his, not out of duty but out of love.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Will You Be My Omega?

Noctis had barely reached his 20th birthday before the council started hounding him for a mate. “You need to think of the future” they said and “It’s better to have the ability for an heir now in case you don’t marry or find love later.”

It was all very ridiculous. Noctis knew that if the council could get away with it, they would choose a mate for him. Either a dignitary from another country or one of their own children. There were plenty of omega and beta women within their families and even the odd omega man. They were mostly attractive and generally not too terrible to spend time with, but Noctis knew he had no desire to spend more than a few hours with any that he had met.

Regis told his son over and over to ignore the council. They did this to every heir even though they literally had no say in the process. The council was persistent and that persistence could easily wear someone down; even someone as stubborn as Noctis.

He was nearing his wits end a year and a half later. Every time he saw someone on the council, they would ask if he was dating. Why wasn’t he dating? My daughter is currently single, would you like to have lunch? Oh, my brother’s sister-in-law has a lovely omega son that Noctis would get along well with.

More than once he would enter either his or Prompto’s apartment and scream into a throw pillow. When it was Prompto’s place, the beta did his best to try and commiserate, but even he knew that Noctis was going through something he’d never understand. He didn’t have any good ideas to alleviate the prince’s woes but at least he was good for mindless video game fun.

One evening, Noctis came home after being ambushed by no less than five of the council members that were in attendance at the meeting and delayed him getting home by over an hour.

Ignis didn’t even have to ask. He was well aware of the troubles Noctis went through and simply greeted the prince with a tart, a drink, and the promise dinner would be ready soon.

People would ask him what he looked for in a mate and Noctis never really had an answer. Not one that he was willing to give anyway. What he looked for was the man standing in his kitchen but that man was completely off limits. Not only in the weirdness of falling in love with the one person he could call a sibling, but because Ignis was beta.

Noctis knew he had presented omega, but he had hidden it immediately. No one outside of Ignis’s family and the Lucis Caelums knew he had presented. Other than when he first presented and could write it off as illness, Noctis was pretty sure Ignis had never experienced a heat. Ignis was beta and Noctis would never question that.

Even if the selfish asshole inner voice wanted Ignis to be omega and his.

“Ignis?”

“Yes?”

Noctis opened his mouth to ask, but found he couldn’t. It was much too invasive a question. When Ignis frowned at Noctis’s lack of response, the prince said, “Nevermind. It’s not something I can ask.”

“Noct, you know you can ask me anything. What’s wrong? Is the council really wearing you that far down?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“What do you want to ask? I promise there is nothing you could ask that would make me think lesser of you.”

Somehow, Noctis thought that was wrong. He tried to demure once more, but Ignis was insistent. Finally, Noctis caved, “If you were omega,” Ignis’s back straightened a bit at the word, “and I asked you to be my mate, would you?”

Ignis stared at him for a few moments. Perhaps he was looking for more information; information that Noctis didn’t know how to give. Perhaps he was truly offended. Either way, Noctis doubly wished he hadn’t said anything in the first place.

“Yes,” was the answer he finally gave.

“But…” Noctis started, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. Ignis had just said he’d be his omega. How should he take that answer?

“When I presented, I was angry, confused, and scared. It has been generations since anyone in my family has presented and I couldn’t understand why I had. I was scared because I knew I’d never be able to stay with you as an omega. There has never been an unbound omega retainer in all of Lucian history and the council has always looked for a way to get rid of me.”

By now, Ignis had walked out of the kitchen to stand next to where Noctis was sitting at the peninsula that separated said kitchen from the rest of the living room. He placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder.

“But, as time has passed, I’ve come to terms with who I was born and…” Ignis’s voice trailed off and he looked away.

“And?” Noctis prodded.

Ignis sighed and looked back at the prince. “And, perhaps I’ve grown more attached to you than any retainer has a right to. I’ve…”

He trailed off again but Noctis didn’t give any chance for the silence to linger, “You actually want to be my omega? Not out of duty but because I actually want it too?”

The smile that came across Ignis’s face was slow but hopeful and that was all that Noctis needed to see. He jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck, nearly taking the man to the ground.

“Gods, Iggy, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to ask you to, well, not necessarily be my omega because I’ve only ever thought of you as beta, but ask you on a date or something.”

Ignis laughed. “I’m glad one of us finally said something. To be fair, I might have eventually snapped and done something rash if I had to keep hearing about available mates from the council.”

Noctis joined in the laughter, but frowned whenever he saw Ignis get pensive. “What?”

“I’ve been on these drugs for so long, I may no longer be viable,” Ignis answered.

“Oh.”

“I can call my father and see what he thinks. We should probably have an idea before we go further.”

Noctis nodded, but the pure happiness that had filled the room had already been sucked out. Now that the possibility was out there, he didn’t want to think about it not coming true. He at least wanted to live briefly with the thought that it could happen. But he knew that Ignis was right; they would have to tell the council immediately if he wanted them to stop throwing potential mates his way. And to tell the council, they’ll have to be able to back it up with something. No one has known Ignis as anything other than beta and they might not believe his true dynamic without proof.

While Noctis ate dinner, Ignis stepped out on the balcony to call his father. Noctis tried to not stare at the man and try to figure out what he was saying, but it was hard. He’d barely touched his food by the time that Ignis came back in.

“Eat, Noctis,” Ignis said pointedly, going to grab his own plate.

“Well? What did your father say?”

“He said there is no certainty either way. He’s going to look up what information he can find and send it to me, but to his knowledge there has never been a study on coming off the drug. He thinks he’s heard that some who have come off of it have still been fertile while others haven’t, but he didn’t want to give me false hope.”

“When will he know something?”

Ignis shrugged. “Hopefully he’ll send some information tonight, but I can’t really say.” They went quiet for a moment before Ignis chuckled. “Do you know what he said when I asked about coming off of the drugs?”

Noctis shook his head.

“He asked if I’d finally said something to you and then as an afterthought asked if I had met someone else.”

Eyes wide, Noctis asked, “Wait, your dad knew you had a thing for me?!”

More laughter. “I’d once asked if there was anything stronger because I felt my feelings towards you were highly inappropriate. Sadly, Father couldn’t provide with anything more than the sage knowledge of ‘the heart cannot be stopped once it knows what it wants.’”

That somehow made Noctis feel warm and fuzzy inside. But then he asked, “What if we can’t be together? What then?”

“Then I’ll finally get the surgery. I could never convince myself to do so because I always held out hope for you. But, if I’m guaranteed infertile, then there is no excuse not to get it. Added bonus that the council still won’t have cause to get rid of me.”

Even though he so badly wanted Ignis to be his in all ways, he was glad to know that nothing would take Ignis away from him.

All they could do now was wait.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis got files from his father the following day and the information inside gave nothing more than what Sophos had always guessed. Still, it was something. There was little time before the day’s council meeting, but Noctis managed to get in a quick meeting with his father beforehand.

“What is so important it needs to be discussed before the meeting?” Regis asked. His tone was neutral, but his face showed worry.

“I’ve chosen my omega,” Noctis answered.

Regis’s eyes widened and he looked like he was about to ask who, but the king was a wise and perceptive man, so instead he turned his attention to Ignis.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, “Yes, your Majesty. His Highness asked as a hypothetical and I very succinctly answered with yes and why.”

Regis smiled.

“The issue, however, is that I’m not sure if I’m still viable as an omega and my father cannot give any concrete information as to the likelihood that I could be. It will have to be a wait and see.”

“I suppose you would like to talk about this in the meeting today and I suppose you have something to say to the council? They will not think kindly on this. I do want to remind you that they truly have no say in who and when you find a mate.”

“I’m aware, but I really want them to shut up,” Noctis said. “And you know they’ll bring it up again at the end of the meeting as they do every time and I would very much like to tell them to back off.”

“Alright, then I suppose it’s settled. I will leave you two to the details and just sit back and watch the show.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” the two younger men said with a bow before leaving for the meeting room. Regis would follow them shortly.

~*~*~*~*~

Everything was happening so quickly that Noctis felt a pang of guilt when he spotted Gladio and Prompto standing guard. He only had a few minutes and so with a meaningful look to Ignis, Noctis hurried to his friends. Suddenly he was glad that anytime he had to be in a meeting all of his retainers had to be present. It was to get them used to meetings once he was king and had to be there for all of them.

Prompto always whined about how boring they were afterward and Noctis would remind him that at least he didn’t have to pay attention to what was being said. (Ignis seemed highly affronted at the thought because they should all know what was going on in their kingdom.)

“Hey, guys,” Noctis said as he approached. “I don’t have a lot of time,” the door that Regis always entered from opened, “and this is not how I wanted to tell you,” Regis made his way to his seat at the head of the table, “but I’ve chosen Ignis to be my omega.”

“What?!” they both asked as Clarus called the meeting to order. Noctis hated that he had to tell them that way but at least they knew before anyone else excepting family.

The meeting carried on as usual. Budgets were discussed, skirmish results detailed, and various upcoming events that needed committees to be set up. It was all very boring and for once Noctis wasn’t having a hard time paying attention because of boredom but of nervousness.

“Is there anything else that needs to be discussed on official meeting topics?” Regis asked an hour or so later. The council shook their heads and said there was not. “Alright. Before we adjourn, Prince Noctis would like to address a topic. Highness.”

There was a whisper of intrigue through the council and Noctis figured that it was because they had an inkling as to what this was about.

He cleared his throat. “Council, I know that in the last year or so you have been highly invested in my ability to carry on the legacy of the Lucis Caelums. I know you have suggested many fine prospects to me and have occasionally asked what I looked for in a potential mate. I never had a good answer to give you because I still feel like I’m too young to worry about these kinds of things, but you will be happy to know that I have chosen a mate.”

A murmur ran through the council and Noctis let it go for a few seconds before holding up his hand to silence them like he had watched his father do hundreds of times. He was kind of amazed that they quieted immediately.

“The issue is that my chosen mate has masqueraded as beta since he presented.” More murmurs, louder, but instantly silenced with a look. “He has been on strong drugs to mask his true dynamic and we accept that he may no longer be a viable omega. With some consultation, we were advised to allow him to experience a full year of cycles before attempting to mate. The time would allow for his body to return to its intended chemistry and there should be no question as to if mating could occur. Therefore, from now until a year from the end of his first heat, I am officially courting Ignis Scientia.”

The outrage was palpable. Every alpha in the council was pushing off angry and indignant scents. It was so bad that even the betas in the rooms started covering their noses and mouths in hopes of blocking the smell.

“ENOUGH,” Regis finally exclaimed with the powerful scent that only a king could wield that stopped everyone in their tracks. “The council has never had the ability to force a mate onto an heir and it will not start now. We all know that Ignis is a fine man and will make a fine mate to my son.”

“But what if the bond doesn’t take?” someone yelled.

“Then I will immediately have the surgery and continue to live my life as a beta,” Ignis answered calmly.

“This meeting is adjourned,” Regis declared before anything else could be said. The council grumbled as they gathered their things and left the room.

When all that remained was king, prince, and their personal guard, Ignis sighed. “I do not look forward to dealing with them as an omega.”

Regis chuckled, “I’d offer you a guard but I think it’s just as well as I promise you will not be punished should you need to defend yourself. Just try to keep the blood to a minimum.”

Ignis flushed pink as Noctis cried, “Dad!”

“I’ve seen how deadly he is with his daggers, not to mention hearing stories from Clarus and Cor,” Regis beamed. Beside him Clarus chuckled. “We must attend other business and I am sure you need to talk with your friends. The council is angry but they cannot touch either of you. Remember that.”

“Yeah, thanks, Dad.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

They waited a few moments while Regis and Clarus left the meeting room and as soon as the door shut, Gladio rounded on the pair.

“What in the name of the Six!? You’re an omega and you’ve just decided to come out to keep him from having to deal with the council? Did he ask you to do this? Because you can say no.”

Ignis would later tell Noctis just how close he was to punching Gladio for such an accusation but his cool head prevailed and Noctis (and likely the others) had no idea. Instead, Ignis said calmly but icily, “I will forgive that statement and chalk it up to shock but don’t you ever imply such a thing again, Gladiolus. Did Noctis ask? Yes. But he never expected the answer I gave him.”

Gladio looked properly ashamed and even seemed to shrink a little.

“I would not have agreed if I didn’t want this as well. As well as the medication hid my true dynamic it could never stop Noctis from stealing my heart.”

“What happens if you can’t bond? Won’t that be worse?” Prompto asked.

Ignis glanced at Noctis before answering, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“IF we get there,” Noctis put in. He had no intention of letting Ignis go and he would pray to the Six day in and day out for Ignis to be his mate.

There was some silence before Prompto broke it. Prompto always broke the awkward silences, bless him.

“Well, I’m happy for ya’ll! It’s gonna take some time to get used to the idea of it all but I’m so happy!”

“I am too,” Gladio said. “I’m sorry about earlier, I’m just in shock, I guess. But I suppose it does explain a thing or two.”

“Such as?” Ignis asked, clearly wary of whatever answer Gladio was about to supply.

“All the cooking and baking you do for him. Way to a man’s heart his through is stomach, right? Only you never thought you’d actually get to the heart. It was your way of saying ‘I love you.’”

Prompto stared slack-jawed at Ignis as the man turned pink before giving the flimsy excuse of needing to attend to something in his office and leaving the room. As he walked away, Gladio laughed, “Tell me I’m wrong, Ignis! Tell me I’m wrong!”

The lack of an answer was very telling.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis was advised to slowly come off of the medication he was on so that his body had a chance to acclimate to its true nature. It was slow enough that the first heat almost didn’t register as one to anybody. Ignis felt ill and had wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in bed, but figured it was some bug he had caught. When he returned to work, he noticed that he was suddenly getting extra attention from the alphas and it clicked. It was time for Ignis to truly start preparing to protect himself if needed.

Before the second heat, Noctis became extremely clingy. They had gone slow with their relationship. It was almost out of necessity as neither knew what they were doing. There were a lot of misstarts and embarrassment but also a lot of laughter. By the time the second heat neared, they had almost everything but actual penetrative sex. The clue that the heat was coming was Noctis’s mind becoming more and more clouded with arousal and more and more insistent on breaking that barrier.

He was extremely mortified once he realized what he was doing and locked himself away. He had never wanted to be one of _those_ alphas and yet he felt he was becoming one. It took a lot of convincing that it was alright, it was a step almost all alpha/omega couples went through, and the fact that he never forced anything meant that he likely never would.

Still, he doted on Ignis for days once the heat effects had subsided and he would have continued if Ignis hadn’t threatened him.

They were prepared for the third heat. The symptoms started in such a way that Ignis easily recognized them. He gathered plenty of work from his office and secluded himself in his apartment. He and Noctis talked or texted throughout the first couple of days. On the third day Noctis heard nothing and it worried him.

“He’s in heat, Noct. He’s probably too hormone addled to think straight,” Gladio said. He and Prompto had come over to calm Noctis down, but it hadn’t worked.

“I know, I know, but he’s never ignored me before,” Noctis told them.

“He’s never had a full heat before,” Gladio pointed out.

“Yeah, I hear they can be really tough,” Prompto added. Unfortunately, that earned a shocked and concerned look from Noctis and he hastily continued, “Not that he can’t handle it! Just that there’s a lot of stuff going on and…and…and I’ll shut up now.”

“Probably best,” Gladio muttered, even though he was grinning.

When Noctis’s phone finally rang, chiming the sound designated for his adviser come boyfriend, Noctis snatched up the device immediately. Turning his back to the others, he answered.

“Specs?”

“Get – over – here,” the words separated by heavy pants, “and – get – your – dick – in – me.”

Noctis blinked, sure that he had heard wrong. “What?” he stuttered.

“Your cock – NOW.”

“But…”

“NOW!” the phone went dead and Noctis stared at it.

“What’s up?” Gladio asked and Noctis spun around.

“Dude…you are beet read,” Prompto said. “What did he say?”

“I gotta go,” Noctis said once his brain had wrapped itself around the words Ignis had said.

“Noct…” Gladio started, sure to be preparing a speech about staying away from an omega in heat, but Noctis didn’t let him.

“I’ve gotta go. Lock up when you leave,” was all Noctis said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

It had been seven months since Noctis had announced he was courting Ignis. Seven. It had taken about a month before the first heat kicked in once Ignis started easing off the drugs. The conditions had been they had a year after the first heat. Three months between heats meant that they could wait another six months before attempting a bond; they were told to wait for a full year before making the attempt. Somehow Noctis knew that tonight was the night and they would know one way or the other. He mentally went through the armiger, making sure there were potions there in case the bond didn’t take and all he ended up doing was ripping into Ignis’s neck.

Ignis’s apartment wasn’t far from Noctis’s and so he ran the couple of blocks instead of worrying with a car. He even sprinted up the five flights of stairs because he felt it would take too long to wait for the elevator.

As soon as he entered Ignis’s apartment he was assaulted by the perfect smell of an omega in the middle of heat. His mind was instantly clouded with arousal and he didn’t even realize he was already removing his clothing as he searched for his omega.

Fortunately, the wanton moans of needy omega pulled him to the open bedroom. He was not expecting the sight that greeted him and he found he needed to brace himself on the doorframe as he watched his prim and proper adviser fuck himself on a dildo suction-cupped to the headboard.

It was magnificent. Ignis was on all fours, legs spread wide as he slowly worked himself on the dildo. He moved his hips back and forth and then grinding on the toy searching desperately for anything that remotely felt like Noctis inside of him. Slick was pouring down his legs with his ass high in the air and his face buried in the bedsheets between his hands. His cock hard and forgotten.

“Noct, please,” Ignis begged. “It’s not – enough.”

He took a moment to enjoy the show. As he kicked off his jeans, he was already touching himself, stroking in time to Ignis’s movements.

“Noct…”

Ignis looked over at him, eyes begging. Noctis couldn’t wait any longer.

“I’m here,” he said, walking over to his omega and pulling him into a kiss. “I’m here.”

Ignis made to move away from the dildo, but Noctis stopped him. “Show me. Just a few more thrusts.” Ignis whined but did as he was told, once again sliding along the dildo, grinding each time it was fully in, and pleading with Noctis to take the toy’s place.

The alpha was still fascinated, completely unaware that Ignis could ever do something like this, even in the comfort of his own home. He watched the first thrust, traced his finger around Ignis’s opening on the second, and with the third he started lapping up Ignis’s slick, causing the omega to shudder and whine even more.

Even though he was fairly certain that Ignis had produced enough slick to allow him to easily slide in, Noctis grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on Ignis’s bedside table. As he poured some onto his hands, Ignis moved off the toy and quickly turned around to take his seat on Noctis. The prince had to stop him from immediately taking his cock fully and insist he ease down.

The lewd noises coming from Ignis were nothing like Noctis had ever heard. They’d had sex plenty of times since the previous heat but this was something else, something more feral and wonderful. Ignis wasted no time seeking gratification from Noctis, working the royal cock as if it was a lifeline. Noctis, however, was quick to take control of the situation, rearranging them so that Ignis was flat on his back, legs over Noctis’s shoulders, hands twisting in the sheets. He came twice before Noctis’s knot had fully formed.

“You are mine,” Noctis growled with each thrust becoming more difficult as the knot started to inflate. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Ignis breathed.

That was all that Noctis needed. He grabbed Ignis’s wrists to hold them still at the same time that Ignis presented his mating gland. He turned his head and stretched his neck, a sure invitation for a claim. Noctis took the invitation, biting hard on the gland and holding until he reached climax. Below him, Ignis arched and screamed. His legs had readjusted to Noctis’s waist when the prince took hold of Ignis’s wrists and now Ignis pulled Noctis into his body with all his might.

An eternity could have passed before Noctis came back to himself. For all he knew it had. He leaned back just a little bit, staring down at Ignis. He was still out of it, fucked into a blissful state that Noctis was a little jealous of. He looked at the mating gland and smiled. His mark was there, a perfect indention of his teeth shining brightly in red but not bleeding.

“I feel you,” Ignis said, voice quiet, tired.

“I feel you too,” he responded, just as quietly, before dipping his head down to first kiss Ignis and then to nuzzle into the new mark.

It was Ignis who fell asleep and did so before they could separate. Once Noctis’s knot deflated and he could pull out, he scrunched his nose at the amount of come and slick that came out with his softened cock. He wished he had the ability to pick Ignis up and move him to the couch so that he could clean things up, but that was not the type of alpha he was. He was small for an alpha and did not have the upper body strength to lift someone the size of Ignis. Still, he did what he could. 

First, he wiped down Ignis’s body, cleaning stomach and thighs and everything in between.

Next, he gently pushed Ignis away from the mess and felt bad when the omega stirred, but glad Ignis was aware enough to resituate himself so that Noctis could remove all bed things before slipping back into peaceful slumber. Noctis then found the softest towel he could to drop over the wet spot on the mattress while idly wondering how new mattresses weren’t bought after each coupling.

Once he got the sheets in the wash, he rummaged through Ignis’s stores to find bread, cheese, and fruits to plate. That, along with a glass of water, were placed on the bedside table when it became clear that Ignis had clearly cooled off enough that there was a little shiver. Noctis tossed a blanket over him.

Sitting on the bed, Noctis watched as Ignis slept. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his adviser look so at peace. Noctis was actually surprised that the call for a nap hadn’t also taken him, but he was feeling antsy. He kept thinking about all the things he should be doing for Ignis, making sure that he was okay, but he couldn’t think of anything other than what he’d done.

The light buzz of the washing machine stopping pulled Noctis away from the bed so that he could get the sheets in the dryer before washing the blanket. It was then he thought to call his father.

“Is everything alright?” Regis asked after greetings. Noctis didn’t usually call, opting to text instead. It wasn’t surprising that Regis was a little worried.

“Yeah,” Noctis smiled, staring at the closed bedroom door. “Everything’s perfect. We’ve bonded.”

“Congratulations, son,” Regis said and Noctis could hear the relief and happiness in his voice. “How is he?”

“Fast asleep. He looks so happy, so content. I hope I can be the alpha he deserves.”

Regis chuckled. “We never truly believe we deserve our mates. I will always wonder why your mother stayed with me. You will likely wonder the same and I imagine Ignis will never feel like he’s good enough for you. But you are. Both of you are who you are meant to be with.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Of course. Now, go be with him. We’ll talk soon.”

~*~*~*~*~

Movement in the bed was what brought Noctis out of his nap. He opened his eyes to see Ignis had sat up and was looking a little lost. Frowning, he asked, “Are you okay?” They hadn’t actually discussed the bond beforehand, perhaps Ignis hadn’t wanted it so soon. Maybe he truly had only agreed to become his omega because he didn’t think he would be able to bond. Was he regretting it?

All the worst fears Noctis had were running through his head when Ignis turned to him and asked, “Did I demand you come over and put your dick in me? Or was it some weird dream. Please tell me it was a dream.”

Noctis laughed. He couldn’t help it. He sat up and grabbed Ignis’s face and kissed him.

“Noct?”

He realized he was crying and Ignis looked very concerned, but there was no regret or anger in his voice. “I’m sorry. I’m just…I’m just so happy.”

Ignis kissed at his tears. “Then please don’t cry.”

Noctis laughed again before nuzzling into Ignis’s neck and placing a quick kiss on the bond mark.

“And please tell me it was a dream.”

“You commanded it and so I rushed over,” Noctis answered.

“Astrals,” Ignis muttered before falling backward into the pillows, bringing Noctis with him. He then looked up at the headboard; Noctis had removed the dildo but the mark of the suction cup was still there, if barely. Noctis laughed again as he saw Ignis remember that particular activity.

“I can never leave this room again,” Ignis groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Why? I’m the only one that knows and I certainly won’t tell anyone. It was extremely hot and for my mind only,” Noctis returned with a grin. He was glad to see Ignis’s lips curl into a smile.

They lay in silence for several moments before Ignis broke it. “The bond took.”

“Yeah. It did.”

“I will do everything in my power to be the best omega for you.”

Noctis shook his head. “No. You are already the best Iggy I have and that’s all I want.”

“As you wish,” Ignis said, sealing the promise with a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a week later before the pair returned to the Citadel. It was already known among the council that that the bond had taken, but the greater part of the Citadel and Lucis were unaware there had even been a possibility.

The bond was impossible to hide, even after the mark had faded, because they both seemed happier, better. New bonds often held such elation before everything settled and the scents given off by the pair became a mix of both.

There were already whispers and gossip concerning Ignis suddenly smelling omega and now those who bet on the prince being the intended took home a lot of money, laughing as they counted it.

A press conference was held that first day, with Noctis announcing he had found a mate in his oldest friend and adviser. He guaranteed the world that he would be a better ruler with Ignis by his side and as reporters started asking staff members and other members within the higher echelons of the Citadel, everyone agreed that the prince was correct and together they would continue the royal duties as well as every other Lucis Caelum before them.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my A/B/O fics have different rules I've realized.
> 
> This one is that mating bonds only happen if a child can be produced. So, alpha males can't mate bond with a beta male. If Ignis had been sterile, there would be no bond, just a gaping neck wound that Noctis would have had to use a potion on.


End file.
